brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Rosecove Beach
}} Rosecove Beach is the westernmost point of Roria, connecting to Route 8. It is the coast of Rosecove City, yet the Recreational Teleportation Device signal is jammed here. Located on this beach are palm trees, which can be headbutted to battle wild Pokémon living on them. The lighthouse here is home to Rival Tess and her grandfather. Notable Places Battle Pier The Battle Pier is where 5 NPC trainers battle with players, leading up to the boss of the group. Upon defeating all 5 trainers, the boss gives the player a King's Rock, which gives the user's moves a chance to cause the opposing Pokémon to flinch (note that it does not apply to moves that already have a chance to flinch). It can also make certain Pokémon evolve into their branch evolved forms if held when trading, specifically Slowpoke to Slowking and Poliwhirl to Politoed. Lighthouse When the player first arrives in Rosecove Beach, Team Eclipse is once again causing trouble, trying to rob the Blue Orb from an old man that lives in the lighthouse. Eclipse Grunts are also scattered around the beach and Rosecove City, blocking access to Rosecove Gym and Route 9. While Rival Jake distracts the grunts to let the player proceed to the lighthouse, Eclipse Admin Gabe robs the Blue Orb from the old man and threatens to summon another Legendary Pokémon yet again — Kyogre. Upon defeating Admin Gabe, he throws the Blue Orb into the ocean and activating it by accident. Kyogre is summoned and brings a massive downpour to the city, but it doesn't act in Team Eclipse's favour and blasts them off as if they were Team Rocket. Kyogre returns the Blue Orb to the old man and vanishes back into the ocean, stopping the rainstorm. His granddaughter Tess then comes back outside (since the old man forced her inside to be safe) where she starts arguing with her grandfather for not letting her battle Team Eclipse and battling trainers in general. He apologizes for not doing so and says he is just worried. He then lets her adventure with Rival Jake and the player. The old man also gives the player a Protector, which helps Rhydon evolve into Rhyperior when held during a trade. Rosecove Gym was opened afterwards. Fisherman on an Island A fisherman is seen fishing alone on an island opposite to the entrance of Silver Cove. When the player acquires HM3 Surf, he or she can approach the fisherman to receive the Good Rod from him. Special Events Manaphy Event The Manaphy Egg had an extremely rare chance of being washed up to the shores by the waves on Rosecove Beach (1/1000, or 0.1% chance). Any player could grab the egg as long as he or she had an empty slot in the party. Players might had to race for the Egg in order to get it, as only one player could get the Egg, and the Egg would be washed away if it is not picked up within 10 minutes. This event commenced for the first time during 7th to 21st May, 2016, and will be cycled on and off occasionally. The event was held for the second time from 22nd to 24th October, 2016 to celebrate the 1st Anniversary of Pokémon Brick Bronze, adding Manaphy's cry when the Egg is washed ashore in the process. It had returned for the third time between 19th to 22nd May, 2017, just at the end of Anniversary for the first Manaphy Event. Pokémon Wild Pokémon In addition to the traditional encounters in grass patches or by fishing, Wild Pokémon here can also be encountered by using Headbutt on palm trees, or even by running through the waves crashing ashore, which is unique to this game. |- |- |Item5% = Lagging Tail}} |- }} |- |Item5% = |Item50% = Pretty Wing}} |- }} |- |- |Item50% = Psychic Seed}} |- }} |- |- |Item5%=Star Piece|Item50%=Stardust}} |- }} |- |- |Item5%=Poison Barb}} |- }} |- |- |Item5%=Poison Barb}} |- }} |- |Item5%=Poison Barb}} |- |- |Item5%=Poison Barb}} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- Special Manaphy Event was held for the first time during 7th to 21st May, 2016, and will be cycled on and off occasionally. When the event is available, players do not need to battle; instead, they can grab the egg by clicking on it. This event was held for the second time during 22nd to 24th October, 2016, and a third time between 19th to 22nd May, 2017. ''Warning: Players can only pick up the following Egg if they have an empty slot in party. The Egg must be picked up within 10 minutes it is ashore, or else the Egg will be washed away.'' Trainers Battle Pier |- |Pokemon2=Gloom|Gender2=M|PriType2=Grass|SecType2=Poison|Level2=25|EXP2=739|EV2= }} |- |Pokemon2=Staryu|PriType2=Water|Level2=26|EXP2=378|EV2= |Pokemon3=Wingull|PriType3=Water|SecType3=Flying|Level3=25|EXP3=289|EV3= |Pokemon4=Palpitoad|PriType4=Water|SecType4=Ground|Level4=25|EXP4=717|EV4= }} |- |Pokemon2=Tentacool|Repeat2=2|PriType2=Water|SecType2=Poison|Level2=25|EXP2=358|EV2= |Pokemon3=Seaking|Gender3=M|PriType3=Water|Level3=26|EXP3=880|EV3= }} |- |Pokemon2=Starmie|PriType2=Water|SecType2=Psychic|Level2=27|EXP2=1053|EV2= }} |- |Pokemon2=Gyarados|Gender2=M|PriType2=Water|SecType2=Flying|Level2=27|EXP2=1093|EV2= }} |- |- |Pokemon2=Seaking|Gender2=F|PriType2=Water|Level2=26|EXP2=880|EV2= }} |- Lighthouse |- |Pokemon2=Golbat|Gender2=M|PriType2=Poison|SecType2=Flying|Level2=26|EXP2=885|EV2= }} |- |Pokemon2=Mightyena|PriType2=Dark|Level2=27|EXP2=850|EV2= }} |- |Pokemon2=Seviper|PriType2=Poison|Level2=26|EXP2=891|EV2= |Pokemon3=Arbok|PriType3=Poison|Level3=27|EXP3=885|EV3= }} |- |Pokemon2=Lileep|PriType2=Rock|SecType2=Grass|Level2=27|EXP2=410|EV2= |Pokemon3=Skuntank|PriType3=Poison|SecType3=Dark|Level3=28|EXP3=1008|EV3= }} |- |- |Pokemon2=Lombre|PriType2=Water|SecType2=Grass|Level2=26|EXP2=663|EV2= }} |- |Pokemon2=Nuzleaf|Gender2=M|PriType2=Grass|SecType2=Dark|Level2=26|EXP2=663|EV2= }} |- |Pokemon2=Arbok|PriType2=Poison|Level2=28|EXP2=918|EV2= |Pokemon3=Solrock|PriType3=Rock|SecType3=Psychic|Level3=30|EXP3=990|EV3= }} |- Items |- |- |- }} |- |- |- |- Trivia * Trainers on this beach, as well as in Rosecove Gym, are usually called "Beach Bums" (male) and "Beach Babes" (female). * Beach Babe Samantha — one of the two trainers that are available for rematches on Battle Pier, was once the best spot for training the Speed of Pokémon because her Staryu and Starmie give out 4 Speed Effort Values in total. ** Even though this spot was quickly taken over by Camper Pal on Route 9, she is still a viable hotspot for training Speed because Pal's Grovyle has Pursuit, which makes switching Pokémon much more dangerous. * Beach Babe Kaycee's Staryu and Seaking give out 2 Speed Effort Values and 2 Physical Attack Effort Values, making her optimal for training Pokémon that are fast and specialize in Physical moves. * This area had good RTD signal when it was first opened, but the signal has been jammed in later updates, likely to prevent players from spawn cheating on the Manaphy Event. * The layout of Battle Pier is somewhat similar to the Nugget Bridge on Kanto Route 24. Players had to beat 5 trainers one by one and later at the end, players would receive a reward. *The background music during the cutscene of Kyogre awakening is based on the theme for VS Champion Cynthia in Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum. 3 Category:Team Eclipse Showdowns Category:Legendary / Mythical Encounter